


hey buddy you are cute

by haeyoungs



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Office AU, awkward second meeting, cheol is a ceo, marketing employee mingyu, the soonwoo is so minor i dont even tag them haha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27278980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haeyoungs/pseuds/haeyoungs
Summary: Seungcheol is the young CEO of Taeso Tech and Mingyu is the new cheery marketing staff who mistakenly flirts with the CEO.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Kim Mingyu
Comments: 5
Kudos: 49





	hey buddy you are cute

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this out of impulse!! so yeah its my first gyucheol au and written under less than 1 hour so i apologise for any grammatical error. note: cheol is aged up (29) and mingyu is 23 here. also crossposted on my twt acc @HITKSY

Mingyu's heart is beating way too fast. He is now standing in front of elevator, waiting for it to come up from basement. He's going to have an interview with Taeso Tech, one of the coolest tech startup in Korea and he is very nervous, afraid to ruin this rare opportunity to be interviewed by Taeso Tech.

Ding!

The elevator door finally opens. It's quite empty, only one person is in it. A very cute man, to be specific.

“Hi.” Mingyu says politely to the other man. The other man looks up to him, eyeing him weirdly but smiles back at Mingyu and greets him back.

“I'm about to have interview at Taeso Tech. I'm so nervous.” Mingyu says.

The other man perks up, “Oh? Cool! Which position are you applying for?”

“Product Marketing junior manager.” Mingyu smiles politely, “Are you working in Taeso too?”

The other man makes a funny expression but Mingyu does not notice, “Ah, yes. Good luck for your interview! I hope you get in. I see you are very nervous that you forgot to pick your floor. To Human Resources right?”

The other man presses the elevator button, for the 6th floor. Mingyu is embarrassed, yeah, he is way too nervous that he forgot to press the elevator button.

“Thank you! Yes I'm going to HR.” Mingyu smiles, “You're cute anyway.” He blurts out.

Mingyu knows his weakness is being too friendly and honest with strangers. He already got the answer prepared for the interview, in case the HR officer asks him about his strength and weakness.

“Sorry?”

“You are so cute. And I hope you have a nice day!” Mingyu says excitedly as the elevator door opens, leaving the other man alone, dumbfounded.

The other man finally arrives at his floor, and walks to his office.

“Mr CEO, here is your schedule for today.” His secretary comes up to him with tablet.

Seungcheol reads his schedule briefly, and his schedule is pretty packed today. He looks up from the tablet and looks at his secretary.

“Ms. Kim, have you ever been told you are cute by a stranger out of the blue?” Seungcheol asks his secretary.

His secretary chuckles, “Unfortunately I'm not cute, so, no. Have you, Sir?”

“Yes, just ten minutes ago. He is cute, though.” Seungcheol remembers about the encounter earlier, and smiles.

“Who's the guy, Sir?”

“A potential new employee, I do not get his name, though. I think he does not know who I am.” Seungcheol laughs, “I hope he is competent and gets in.”

“Better that he does not know who you are, Sir. Once he gets in he surely will know who you are though.”

Seungcheol nods, “Thanks Ms Kim, you are dismissed.”

Seungcheol's day is going to be busy, but it's not that bad as someone cute wishes him to have a nice day earlier. He smiles at the thought.  
_

'New e-mail notification!'

Mingyu's heart always jumps whenever he sees that notification on his phone. He has been nervously waiting for interview result announcement email from Taeso Tech, and his heart always drops whenever he gets email from people without @taeso.kr email domain. He worked at a small company as a marketing staff, and he is tired of that shitty company and annoying boss that asks him to work overtime and pays him too little for his work, so he resigned. He's trying his best to apply at somewhere else, a better company that appreciates employees better.

But, this time he is not let down.

An e-mail from recruitment@taeso.kr appears on his email inbox with subject “Job Offering – Kim Mingyu- Product Marketing Junior Manager”. He lets out the loudest scream of happiness, so loud that his mother checks on him.

“What's happening?” His mother asks.

“Mom!!! I got into Taeso Tech!! I got the job!!!” He runs to his mother, awkwardly hugging her because of the height difference.

“Taeso? Ah, I'm always proud of my son Mingyu.” His mother pulls away from the hug, smiling widely at his son.

Mingyu still cannot stop smiling, and he finally opens that e-mail. He has to sign some paperworks and finally tomorrow he will come to work to Taeso. To his dream company.  
_

It's his second time coming to Taeso and he is still as nervous as his first. He looks like a lost puppy trying to navigate himself to the marketing department of Taeso. When he arrives at desks with PRODUCT MARKETING board attached to it, he awkwardly introduces himself.

“Hi! I am Kim Mingyu, the new Product Marketing junior manager.” He tries his best to sound confident and cheery.

“Oh, the new junior manager!” A man wearing white shirt gets up from his desk and comes to him, “Hi, I am Seungkwan! Nice to meet you! Let's work well together.”

Mingyu shakes his hand, “Are you my boss?”

The shorter man laughs, “I wish! No, I am a junior manager, just like you. Wait, let me call the senior manager, Kwon Soonyoung.” Seungkwan pauses, “Where is him?!?! Wait, I think he is with the finance manager.”

Seungkwan reaches his phone and loudly nags at Kwon Soonyoung, asking him to “come over to their department instead of flirting with Jeon Wonwoo from Finance.”

A man runs quickly to their desk, with apologetic smile.

“Hi, you must be the new recruit. I have some business earlier, sorry. I am Kwon Soonyoung, the senior manager of product marketing and I'll guide you and Seungkwan. You have to be careful of this guy, he will nag at you so much. He even nags at me.” The short man laughs, “Anyway, welcome to Taeso! We'll have a meeting to discuss your first project and explain things to you after lunch. For now, just suit yourself. Wait no, I'll introduce you to the whole office.”

So, for the next hour, Mingyu follows Soonyoung like a lost child, shaking hands with all employees in the office, saying 'I am Mingyu from Product Marketing, nice to meet you' countlessly.

“Should I introduce you to the VPs and CEO too?” Soonyoung wonders to himself, “They are on the floor above.”

“I do not think so...?” Mingyu says weakly. He is tired of talking too much, even when he is an extrovert.

“Our CEO is very hot, for your information. And he is single.” Soonyoung chuckles, “You'll meet him eventually.”

Mingyu shakes his head, “Can I just rest and go back to my desk?”

Soonyoung nods.  
_

Finally, it is the lunch hour. Mingyu, friendless and confused, decides to just follow Soonyoung and Seungkwan to lunch. They are waiting for the elevator, and the door opens, revealing the man he met back then when he got interviewed to Taeso inside.

“Hello, CEO Choi,” Soonyoung politely greets him, and they get in the elevator.

CEO Choi?! Mingyu freaks out internally. He called him cute and things back then, and he is the CEO of the company? He is mortified.

“Hi Soonyoung! And you, Seungkwan, right?” 'CEO Choi' greets them warmly, “Hi new employee, I see that the interview went great!”

Fuck.

“H... hi CEO Choi.” Mingyu is shaking nervously. He could feel Soonyoung and Seungkwan's eyes on him.

“That's great. Soonyoung is a great manager, you could learn so much things from him! What's your name anyway?” Seungcheol asks him.

“Mingyu, Kim Mingyu.”

“Cool, Mingyu! See you later.”

The elevator door opens, and Seungcheol gets out. Mingyu is still shocked from the encounter.

“What happened? You know our CEO?” Soonyoung asks.

“I met him on the elevator when I had interview here. I called him cute....” Mingyu puts his face on his hand, trying to hide his embarrassment.

Laughs erupt. Seungkwan and Soonyoung does not stop laughing at him, to the point Seungkwan gets on the floor, still laughing.

“You hit on our CEO?!?!?! Unbelievable.”

“In my defense, he looks young.” Mingyu says sheepishly.

“Do you go around saying you are cute to strangers?” Seungkwan is trying his best to stop laughing.

“No... I was too nervous and not in my right mind but he was there being very cute and I just blurted it out. Oh my god, what do I do?” Mingyu freaks out.

“I told you, he is single. Go get him, brother.” Seungkwan pats him on his back, earning a playful punch from Mingyu as they get out from the elevator.  
_

Mingyu has been working in Taeso for three weeks and he has been enjoying it so much. The work is tiring of course, but he learns so much things here. He has great co-workers and inspiring boss, and he has worked on big project. Something he will never get in his previous company.

He has not met Seungcheol again after that, and he is so relieved. He is just a junior manager and Seungcheol is a CEO, so, they rarely cross paths.

“Mingyu, Seungkwan, I'm going to present our new marketing strategy to the CEO and Vice Presidents on 1 pm. You two are free right? Come and learn, and write the minutes of meeting of course.” Soonyoung says one day.

“CEO?!” Mingyu blurts out, shocked.

“Yes. Seungcheol.” Soonyoung chuckles, “Don't freak out, boy.”

The presentation went well. Soonyoung, as usual, impressed the upper management with his stellar strategy and amazing presentation skills.

“Cool strategy, Soonyoung, thank you! I want to ask about the projected result, why is it like that?” Seungcheol asks.

Mingyu worked on that thing, and he was about to answer before he realized he should not. “Oh-”

Too late. The whole room already has eyes on Mingyu.

“Yes, please continue speaking.” Seungcheol says coldly.

Oh my god. He has to speak to the entire room of vice presidents and CEOs? Mingyu feels like dying. He collects himself and explains about the projected result thing, eyes fixated on Seungcheol.

“I see. You should put it in the presentation, though. That's great and smart.” Seungcheol pauses, “Good job, Mingyu.”

Good job, Mingyu.

That word rings repeatedly in Mingyu's mind. He keeps blushing, and of course, Seungkwan notices.

“Are you blushing because the CEO praised you or because it's Seungcheol?” Seungkwan whispers softly.

Mingyu turns his head towards Seungkwan, “I am not blushing.”

Seungkwan rolls his eyes, “Yeah, sure buddy.”

The meeting finally ends. The unexpected happens, Seungcheol walks towards him.

“I see you are learning so much from Soonyoung and Seungkwan, that's amazing. Cute.” He smiles, shaking Mingyu's hand.

Mingyu feels something in his hand, and when he lets go of Seungcheol's hand, he sees a folded paper. Before Seungkwan sees, he puts it inside his pocket.

“Thank you, CEO Choi. I am trying my best at my job. Seungkwan and Soonyoung have been great mentors to me so far!” Mingyu says excitedly.

“Good.” Seungcheol nods.

As Seungcheol leaves, Seungkwan freaks out to Mingyu, “Did he just call you 'Cute'? Did he just flirt with you?!”

Mingyu, still speechless, just nods. “I guess?”

He excuses himself to the bathroom, and he reads the folded paper.

"You are so cute and interesting. I want to know more about you personally, about your hobby, your life, and things that make you happy, not about your work. I wish I can get to know you more not as your CEO but just as 29-year-old Seungcheol. Can I?

Have a nice day, cutie!

If I can, kindly text me to this number 6512-6177-8156

-CSC

PS: You are very competent and I am glad you are working for our company. Don't worry, I do not play favorite, you get in because you are good, not because you flirted with me."

Mingyu does not waste any time. He sends a text to that number immediately.

"Hi, cute. It's Mingyu."

**Author's Note:**

> shameless plug!! i am writing a gyucheol socmed au in twt right now, here is the link: https://twitter.com/HITKSY/status/1331621011553284104?s=19 :D


End file.
